<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Doing Here? by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389651">What Are You Doing Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko makes a discovery when she goes to check on Iruka after his injury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Are You Doing Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my WIP for years... Seriously. Decided to give up and post it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anko knocked once then walked into Iruka’s apartment. She expected to find Iruka asleep. Which he was. But she wasn’t expecting to find Kakashi Hatake in the kitchen like he was supposed to be there.</p>
<p>“Iruka’s asleep,” Kakashi said, sparing her a quick glance.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” She asked.</p>
<p>“He shouldn’t be left alone,” Kakashi replied returning to whatever he was doing.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She asked.</p>
<p>Kakashi looked down at his hands, which Anko realized were holding a soapy dish and sponge.</p>
<p>“Washing dishes,” he said slowly.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I dirtied them baking the cake.”</p>
<p>“Why were you baking a cake?”</p>
<p>“Because Iruka told Naruto to come over. Cake was promised.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t explain why you were baking the cake.”</p>
<p>“Iruka refused to take a painkiller and rest until the cake was done. We reached a compromise. I bake the cake, he rests.”</p>
<p>“You better not be taking advantage of him. He’s vulnerable right now,” she hissed moving closer and pointing a finger at him. Kakashi and Anko got along fairly well, but everyone knew that Iruka was her best friend. And if she had to, she would choose Iruka over everyone else. Kakashi understood her loyalty. </p>
<p>“I am aware of how vulnerable he is right now,” Kakashi said.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you do,” Anko said. “Him and Mizuki were together before, so you showing up and playing white knight or some...”</p>
<p>“Baaaaaaaabe,” Iruka’s voice called from the bedroom, interrupting Anko’s tirade. “I’m thirrrrrssssssty!”</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me,” Kakashi said smiling at the woman.</p>
<p>She was still standing in the kitchen when he returned a few minutes later. He began making tea as Anko struggled to form a sentence.</p>
<p>“He called you babe,” she finally said.</p>
<p>“He does that,” Kakashi replied.</p>
<p>“But, him and Mizuki...”</p>
<p>“Were never together.”</p>
<p>“We all thought...”</p>
<p>“You thought wrong.”</p>
<p>“So, you and him... How long has this been going on?” She demanded.</p>
<p>“Are you angry at me because you think I’m taking advantage of him, or angry at yourself for not noticing that your friend has been involved with someone for years?”</p>
<p>“Years?!”</p>
<p>“Years,” Kakashi said as he finished making a cup of tea. He disappeared into the bedroom without another word.</p>
<p>Anko stood there for a minute, listening to the two men whisper to each other. She smiled before skipping into the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Hey, Iruka!” She said.</p>
<p>“Anko?” He questioned. “How long have you been here?”</p>
<p>“I got here right before you demanded a drink,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said, his cheeks turning red.</p>
<p>“Yep. So, you two, huh?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Uh. Yeah,” Iruka said.</p>
<p>“I never would have guessed,” she said falling across the foot of the bed. “But I should have.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Iruka asked.</p>
<p>“I hate to interrupt, but I have to go,” Kakashi said looking at Iruka.</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah. How late are you?” Iruka asked.</p>
<p>“Just a few minutes. I won’t even get a lecture.”</p>
<p>“See you later?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Kakashi said. He gave Iruka a quick mask covered kiss before disappearing.</p>
<p>“So, is it oh so obvious now?” Iruka asked Anko.</p>
<p>“Not obvious, but looking back, there were hints,” she said.</p>
<p>Iruka raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You were always... less happy when he was on a mission,” she said. “And when he was back you were in a better mood. I kind of just thought you had a crush on him.”</p>
<p>“Well, I sort of do,” Iruka said with a grin.</p>
<p>“I doubt anyone else noticed,” she said.</p>
<p>“Mizuki noticed,” Iruka muttered. “He thought I had a crush on Kakashi, too.”</p>
<p>“Ya think?”</p>
<p>“He told me a couple times I looked at Kakashi like a drooling fangirl. And I needed to get over it because he was out of my league.”</p>
<p>“Oh please,” she laughed. “You’re out of Kakashi’s league.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to humor me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not! Honest!” Anko said, sitting up. “Look, Kakashi’s the kind of guy that people want for one night. They wanna see under the mask and be able to brag that they were with him. You though? You they want to keep. People look at you and think ‘Oh, I want to marry him’ but they look at Kakashi and think ‘he’d be fun for a night’.”</p>
<p>“That’s horrible!”</p>
<p>“But it’s true. Because people don’t really know him. They know you. You teach their kids. You hand them missions. You shop at their stores.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Kakashi’s not really a social person,” Iruka said. He smiled at his friend. “I should have told you.”</p>
<p>“I understand why you kept it a secret.”</p>
<p>Iruka nodded.</p>
<p>“But now we can gossip!” She said. “Now dish! What’s he look like under that mask?”</p>
<p>“Gorgeous,” Iruka said smiling at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://gingerann.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>